Super Saint Tail
by ssanimelover14350
Summary: Meimi is Super Saint Tail and she is a member of the Saint Tail guild! Meimi is a fighter and a thief and now she meets her mother's old rival, Rosemary and her adopted daughter, Maju! Can Meimi stop Rosemary's evil plans?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Saint Tail fanfic with fights! Totally different from other Saint Tail fanfics! Also, there is a different beginning and ending. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1||Saint Tail**

It was night time. People would be asleep by this time during the night, but not a certain person who is called Saint Tail by the public. This person was a registered thief, so the police doesn't have control over the person. But, the Thief Council does. But, now, the person was looking out of a window at her house. She was wearing St. Paulia's Private School uniform. She had orange hair and it was very long. She has purple eyes. Her name was Meimi Haneoka. Her mother, Eimi Haneoka was divorced from her husband, Genichiro Haneoka.

Right now, Meimi was walking to school. _I hate school! At least, afterwords I can fight and steal._ She thought. She bumped into two people and they all stared at each other angrily. It was Daiki Asuka and Rina, Meimi's rivals. "We'll gonna beat you and your worthless guild, Saint Tail." Daiki hissed at Meimi. Rina smirked.

"Of course, we can fight her right now and Saint Tail would be needing a new fighter." Rina says, throwing a punch at Meimi. Meimi quickly dodged the punch, but she didn't hit back. "Are you scared?" Rina asked. Meimi scoffed.

"If I wasn't being monitored right now, I'll demolished you both at the same damn time!"Meimi tells the two people. They glared at each other before Daiki and Rina walked off. Someone put their hand on Meimi's shoulder and Meimi quickly turned to attack, but the someone caught her punch.

"God, Meimi, it's just me." Eimi tells Meimi. Meimi sighed and she pulled her fist out of Eimi's hand.

"Sorry, the two fuckers from that hellish guild's pissing me off." Meimi says, sighing. Eimi looked at Meimi worriedly.

"At least you didn't attack back. The school would've been damaged." Eimi tells Meimi.

"And, I'm being watched by the Council, so I can't cause trouble, yet." Meimi tells Eimi. Eimi sweatdropped.

"Well, you do attack violently when provoked." Eimi says, making Meimi blush slightly.

"You shouldn't talk." Meimi tells Eimi.

"I know I have a short temper. Now, go to school and stay out of trouble." Eimi tells Meimi, pushing her into the school.

"Fine." Meimi answered. After her mother left, Meimi went to her classroom. When she got to the classroom, she swore very loudly. She saw both Daiki and Rina. "Damn it!" She said angrily. Daiki and Rina smirked.

"Hey, look, it's Saint Tail." Daiki says, pissing Meimi off. Meimi looked at a member of the Council and he nodded.

"Saint Tail's Light Punch!" Meimi shouted, punching the two people who angered her. They hit the wall, but it didn't break, because that was a weak punch. "That was a weak punch. You two would've had broken jaws if I didn't weaken it." Meimi says, showing the two people that she is strong.

"She's strong." Daiki says. fainting.

"Very strong." Rina finished, as she also fainted.

As Meimi got through the school day, Daiki and Rina didn't bother her for the rest of the day, pleasing Meimi.

"School was great! Now, to get some food." Meimi says, walking off as she went into Seika City's most dangerous compartments.

 **Please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of Super Saint Tail! Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2||Super Saint Tail and A New Member**

Meimi had walked into Seika City's most dangerous parts of the city. But, she didn't care. Her guild, Saint Tail was around here, so she was okay with being there. Someone appeared in front of her. "Halt! State your business!" The person told Meimi.

"It's me." Meimi growled out. The guard gasped and he let Meimi through the gate. She walked to the guild and she stopped when she heard someone talking. Meimi walked to the wall and she put her ear on it.

"What is a guildless person doing here?" She heard Rina asked.

"Is this area restricted to only guild people?" The other girl asked. Meimi loved that voice. She would always spy on the girl because she was very worried about her. Eimi told her that it's because she wanted a best friend to look after. Meimi never denied it. She made a fist and she attacked the wall.

"Super Saint Tail's Punch!" Meimi shouted. As she shouted the name of the attack, she transformed into Super Saint Tail. She was wearing a black suit and she was covered with yellow aura. The wall had an large hole and Meimi stepped through it. She gasped when she looked at herself. _It worked! It actually worked!_ She thought happily. She looked at Rina and the other girl.

"You transformed, eh?" Rina asked. Meimi looked at her. "But, can you control it?" She asked. Meimi blinked and Rina was already in front of her. Meimi threw a punch at Rina and Rina quickly dodged it.

"Wha-?" She was confused. Rina smirked.

"Too slow, Haneoka. We'll fight again when you can control that power of yours." Rina says, disappearing. Meimi growled and she transformed back into herself. She looked at the girl and she ran to her.

"Are you hurt?" Meimi asked the girl. The girl shook her head. Meimi helped the girl up. "What's your name?" Meimi asked, softly.

"Seira Mimori." The girl answered. Meimi smiled.

"I'm Meimi Haneoka, Saint Tail of the Saint Tail guild." Meimi tells Seira. Seira smiled.

"Where am I?" Seira asked. Meimi frowned.

"You're in the most dangerous parts of Seika City. You can get hurt here. Why are you here?" Meimi asked. She was worried.

"My parents left on a vacation and I was lonely, so I took a walk. When I realized that I was lost, the girl from earlier attacked me." Seira answered.

"Well, if it's fine with you, you can be with us." Meimi tells her.

"Us?" She questioned.

"Saint Tail." Meimi says, grabbing Seira's hand gently. She walked to the guild and Eimi greeted them both.

"Hey, Meimi. Aw, it's Seira-chan! What are you doing around these parts?" Eimi asked. Seira told her the reason and she growled slightly. "Well, you can be with us." Eimi says, hugging Seira. Seira giggled. Eimi released Seira from the hug and she walked around the guild. There were men and women in the guild. She saw people drinking beer and fighting with each other.

"You wanna join?" Meimi asked. She was looking at Seira with a smile. Shocked, Seira stepped back.

"I can't fight." Seira whispered. Meimi frowned. Eimi walked up and she captured her in a gentle hold.

"Who said you have to fight? You can be a employee." Eimi tells Seira. Seira thought about it. She felt a connection with Meimi and Eimi and she smiled.

"Sure, I'll join." She tells them. Eimi hugged Seira and Meimi joined in the hug.

"Great! You don't have to get a guild mark if you don't want to." Meimi says, letting go of Seira.

"Guild mark?" She questioned. Meimi showed Seira's hers. It was a large uppercase blue S. It was located on her left shoulder.

"This is our guild mark." Meimi says, proudly. Seira looked at it and she felt the sense of longing.

"I want one!" She said. Eimi had the stamp in her hand.

"Where and what color?" She asked.

"I want it black and on my stomach." Seira answered. Meimi smiled.

Eimi stamped an large uppercase black S on Seira's stomach. It was in the middle of it. When it was done, Seira pulled down her shirt.

"Welcome to Saint Tail." Eimi tells her happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

 **Chapter 3||The One Month Job (Part 1)**

After Seira had gotten to know everybody in Saint Tail, Meimi taught her about the jobs and the pay. The church Seira serves in told that it was okay that she joined Saint Tail. One day, Seira was looking at the Job Board and she saw a job that sounded interesting. She grabbed it and she read it.

 _We need food from the Danger Forest! We need a group of fighters to go in the Forest and bring back a lot of food._

 _Pay: 200,000 Yen_

 _From: The Village of Moore_

"This seems interesting. I wonder if Meimi-chan would let me accompany her on this one." Seira says, looking for Meimi. Seira founded Meimi drinking, but she wasn't drunk.

"Yes, Seira-chan?" Meimi asked. Seira gave her the job request. "Oh, this looks fun. You wanna join my team?" Meimi asked. Seira nodded. "Alright, you're in. We're the two-girl squad." Meimi says, smiling. But, they didn't notice the one month time limit at the bottom of the page in small print. Meimi gave the job request to Eimi. After she read it, she looked at Seira and then she looked at Meimi.

"It's a one month job. Can you handle it?" Eimi asked Meimi.

"Sure!" She answered proudly. Eimi waved her hand at Seira.

"And, what of her?" Eimi asked. Meimi looked at Seira.

"I will protect her." Meimi swore. Eimi already knew that Meimi took a blood oath to protect Seira, but she just wanted to be sure.

She prepared an attack and before she hurl it at Seira, Meimi had her hand in a gentle hold. "Meimi, you...you're serious, huh? Well, protect her with your life, you understand me?" Eimi asked. Meimi nodded.

"You know I will. Seira, let's go!" Meimi shouted. Seira happily followed Meimi. They left to go Moore. When they got there, they saw people going to the Danger Forest, but they quickly came out of it.

"Nani?" Seira asked. Meimi looked at Seira in worry. _Danger Forest has monsters! It's too dangerous for Seira, because she's a noncombatant._ She thought.

"Seira, I want you to go to the villagers and ask them for the leader." Meimi tells Seira. Seira looked at Meimi in shock.

"D-Demo!" Seira wanted to follow, but she realized that she would be a liability. She sighed and she obeyed Meimi.

"Sorry. After this mission, we can get a low paying job for you." Meimi tells Seira. Seira smiled.

"Alright. Stay safe." Seira tells Meimi. Meimi chuckled.

"I will." Meimi quickly lied, but Seira knew that. Seira ran off to find the village leader. Meimi smiled and she looked at the forest. Meimi ran into the Danger Forest and she got to work. She saw plenty of monsters, so she killed them and she decided that they would be the food for the village. Meimi hasn't returned into the village for two days, so Seira was gettiing worried, but she stayed safe like Meimi wanted her to.

When Meimi got done with a tiger, she was attacked by an gigantic monster. The monster swiped a large paw towards Meimi, and she nearly got hit by it. "What the hell? Is this the Guardian of The Danger Forest?" Meimi asked herself.

 **This is the first part.**


End file.
